


I Kinda Like You.

by LuaB



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaB/pseuds/LuaB
Summary: Request: A Bucky x Reader where reader is a computer engineer in the Stark Tower. Reader and Bucky have a crush in each other but they’re friends. Bucky hates his metal arm but reader loves it. She looks at it with adoration because she thinks it’s cool and she adores everything about Bucky. That makes Bucky hate himself less and adores reader more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a series, but I’m probably writing at less two or three more parts! Like always, english is not my first language so watch out for grammar mistakes, but that’s it! :)
> 
> And requests are open, so send me a message with your request or leave a comment here!

Of all the places you though you could be at your life right now, this one never crossed your mind, you reflected while sitting at your desk. You were a computer engineer for the Avengers at the Stark Tower, and it was probably the coolest thing you ever did.

Not that it was easy, working with Tony Stark and helping him with his creations was never easy, but you loved it. Not only because of the job itself, but because of the people. The group of superheros who made you feel welcome and became your friends very quickly even though you had no powers or “super” abilities other then very good computer skills and a stubbornest to help people and make things the way you wanted them.

And of all the Avengers, the one who you were most close to was probably Bucky Barnes. Which was quite a shock to the rest of the group, since as Wanda pointed out to you one day, Bucky was dark and sad and you were “all nerdy and happy”, but you didn’t cared about that.

Steve had brought Bucky to live in the tower shortly after you’ve moved in, and you were still feeling like an outsider, in spite of the team being nice and making you feel more welcome, so the two of you connected almost immediatly. It started when you were walking around the compound one day and stumbled upon Bucky who was completely lost, trying to find out where one of the training rooms where Sam was waiting for him was.

Turns out that Sam had send him to the wrong place on purpose and you helped Bucky, giving him a small tour of the compound while helping him plan a prank at the other Avenger. Since then, Bucky had become one of your closest friends, he was always there when you needed and you were always there for him. You were the only other person with whom he talked about his pass and his nightmares and in exchange, you told him your life story. Bucky knew almost everything about.

The only thing you could never tell him was that you liked him more than just a friend. Bucky was handsome, funny and a good man. How could you not fall in love with him? But you could never tell him that. Bucky was a very closed person and you didn’t wanted to loose what you already had. Having Bucky as a friend was better than not having him with you at all.

You sighed and tried not to think about Bucky. He was in a mission with Natasha, Sam and Steve and could be back at any moment. And think about him made you feel worried that something bad might have happened. He was an Avenger, and even though he knew what he was doing - most times - he was still risking his life which meant that one day he could get seriously hurt or worse.

Deciding that letting these bad thoughts control your mind wasn’t a good idea at all you open, your laptop and access YouTube. It was a quiet day in the lab with Tony away for a conference, so, you chose the most silly Vine compilation you could think of and started to watch, relaxing and laughing until you had tears in your eyes.

 

“Hey, doll”, someone said and you almost jumped off of your chair.

“Jesus, Bucky! What the fuck?”, you exclaim smiling, but the smile quickly fades when you look at him.

A shirtless Bucky was smiling at you, in spite of the several injuries in his body.

“What the hell happened to you?”, you ask, approaching him and indicating the chair next to yours.

“Oh, this was nothing, just some HYDRA thugs that were more persistent than usual”, he shrugged, “It’ll get better in no time”.

“Yeah, right, with the amount of times you get hurt sometimes I forget that you’re a super soldier”, you answer sarcastically sitting back on your chair again. “So, what’s up?”

“I need you to get a look in my arm. One of the thugs used a taser on it and I think there’s something wrong with the wires...”

“Sure, just let me get my tools”, you said and bent down under the table, picking up a tool bag that you kept underneath it.  

“Okay, let me have a look”.

Bucky looked at you a little tense, you had worked on his arm only a couple of times and even though he trusted you, he never felt confortable enough when anyone touched the prosthetic limb.

You look at Bucky and then back to your laptop.

“Tell you what, why don’t you watch some of the videos I was watching before you scared the crap out of me while I work in your arm? It’ll distract your mind”, you suggest and Bucky nods in agreement.

“Okay. What were you watching?”, he asked.

“Just some funny Vines”.

“What’s a Vine?”, Bucky asked and you rolled your eyes.

“You’ll see”, you simply answer and open a cat compilation, when the video starts and Bucky starts to laugh you begin to work in his arm.

You let Bucky’s laugh fill the room as he relax and you open one of the small metal plates located in his forearm. Some of the wires are slightly burned but the damage is not serious, so after a few minutes you’re done, closing the small plate again.

Bucky takes his eyes off of the laptop and looks at you with a small smile and you signal him to try out the arm.  

“Thanks, doll. It’s perfect!”

“It was nothing, just some burned wires...”

Bucky smiles again and you try not to blush at his look.

“But thanks, not for just fixing the arm, but for the videos as well. I kinda want to get a cat now, just so I can make these kind of videos...”

You laugh at the comment.

“I can totally see you making cat Vines, you know”.

Bucky laughs at you.

“Then maybe I should get a cat! Maybe I should name it T’Challa, what do you think?”

“I think you like getting punched by T’Challa”

“C’mon, it would be a funny joke!”

“Yeah, it would. Not to mention that I would laugh really hard while you try to runaway from T’Challa”.

“Oh, really? Thanks a lot, doll!”

“You’re welcome, Bucky!”, you smirk.

The two of you stay silent for a moment, looking at each other until you break the silence.

“Hey, the new season of American Horror Story begins today. Wanna watch?”

“Nah, I can’t. I’ve got a date”, Bucky answers in a slightly guilty tone and your heart drops. We’re just friends, you tell yourself, don’t do that!

“Really?”, you ask trying to sound normal and casual. Chill out.

“Yeah, Sam kinda set me up with this girl he knows, I think her name is Dottie...”

You frowned.

“Wait, isn’t Dottie the name of some girl you dated back in the 1940’s and that Steve was telling us about?”

You raise an eyebrow at Bucky and he nods, having the decency of looking embarrassed.

“That’s really creepy!”

“I know!”, Bucky defended himself, “But it’s not my fault that her name is also Dottie... And I don’t even want to go, I rather stay here watching TV shows with you but Sam already set me  up and I don’t want to be rude...”.

You shrug and smile at Bucky, trying to relax.

“It’s okay, we can watch it another day... Just don’t expect me not to tell you any spoilers because that’s not gonna happen!”

Bucky laughs a little, looking relieved.

“Yeah, I know. You love to give me spoilers!”

“Of course I do, and to be fair, with you everything is a spoiler. It’s kinda hard to control myself”.

Bucky nods, still smiling.

“Thanks again, doll... But I better go and get ready or Sam will annoy me even more than he already does...”

“Sure”

“We’ll talk when I get back!”, Bucky exclaims and kisses your forehead before heading out of the door.

If you get back today, you think, sadly then scolds yourself mentally for being jealous. Bucky was your friend, you didn’t need the drama of falling in love with him only for him to fall for another girl. Especially one with the same name of his ex.

You stayed in the lab for a few more hours, trying to think of anything else other than Bucky getting ready for a date with another girl. When it’s almost time for the season premiere of American Horror Story to start you walk to the kitchen and get a bag of chips and a soda, sitting in the couch alone. It was almost midnight already and no sign of Bucky.

He’s probably having fun, you think and decide to have fun too. Even if it’s by yourself. You always loved TV shows and they were great in getting your head off of things that you didn’t wanted to think about, so when the episode starts you dive in, paying attention and getting caught up by the plot.

You nearly jumped off of your seat when your phone rings. Pausing the episode, you look at the screen too see who could be calling at such an late hour.

It was Bucky.

“Hey, you’re okay?”, you ask, answering the call.

“Doooll”, Bucky answers with a groggy voice.

“Bucky, are you drunk?”

“Yeah, ha ha ha, didn’t know I could still do that” he laughs and you sighed. Where the hell was his date?, “It’s fun”.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Bucky doesn’t answer and you can hear music in the background. “Listen, where’s Dottie? Why are you calling me, drunk in the middle of your date?”

Bucky stays silent again and you wait, frustrated.

“Dottie left a while ago”.

Oh.

“Really?”

“Yeah”, Bucky says and clears his throat, lowering his voice, “She... hum... She said she didn’t know about my arm... That it made her sick...”

What?!

“She said that? Really?”, you ask, suddenly really angry. Bucky whispers a small “yes” and it breaks your heart to notice the sadness in his voice.

“Well, don’t worry, Bucky. I’m on my way”.

Bucky hangs up and you get off the couch, furious. Nobody had the right to treat your best friend like that. Nobody.                

 


End file.
